


Needed

by writergirl8



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Glinda study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda likes feeling needed, but a part of her hopes that someday, her contributions will no longer be necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

“It’s really sharp, don’t you think?” Glinda smooths out her pink dress in the mirror and beams at herself. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Elphaba nods, biting her lip nervously.

“Of course he will. Look at yourself, Miss Elphaba. You’re beautiful.”

There’s a pause as Glinda takes in the nerves on the face of her best friend. She’s not even looking at herself in the mirror- she has such a lack of confidence in her looks that cannot do that much.

“Elphie?”

Eliphaba looks up, nodding.

“Yeah?”

“Fiyero isn’t going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight.”

Elphaba looks at the floor, a blush overtaking her face.

“I just… what if he sees all of the other girls in the pretty dresses and realizes that he shouldn’t have asked me? He would have been better off with anybody else. Maybe… maybe I shouldn’t go.”

There’s nothing that she can say to make Elphaba realize how much Fiyero has loved her since eighth grade, but Glinda can try to tide her over until Fiyero tells his girlfriend himself.

“When Fiyero starts stuttering and stammering because of how stunning you look, you’re going to owe me a box of toaster strudels.”

“Stop,” Elphaba whispers, hiding her face in her hands.

Glinda hates that her best friend feels this way about herself. It’s her dad’s fault, of course. She’s been telling Elphaba for years that he’s an emotionally abusive and manipulative liar, but the girl won’t hear it. All she can see is the fact that Nessa is perfect and she is not and their mom is gone and somehow the three of them have decided that it’s Elphaba’s fault.

Except it’s not Elphaba’s fault. Not even a little bit. Sometimes Glinda wonders if Fiyero was first attracted to the blazing sadness in Elphaba’s eyes, a cold fire in its own respect. But now, after years of wanting her, he’s certainly beyond that. And he had to walk on fire to be with Elphaba- had to pretend to like Glinda just to get close enough to her to become friends. She doesn’t know how to tell Elphaba that Fiyero would love her even if she wasn’t beautiful (which she is.) There’s no way to say it, because that’s Fiyero’s job and he’s going to do it far more passionately than Glinda. So instead, Glinda focuses on herself.

“Elphaba,” she says, voice stern. “You are being extremely rude to me.”

Elphaba raises her head from her hands.

“Excuse me?”

“I went to a lot of trouble to find a classy black prom dress for you that would still look good with your dark hair and find the right makeup to go with your skin tone and to apply it to you and to do your hair for me. All while having to do my own hair and makeup. So you just get up in those reasonably but still fashionable sensible heels, march down those stairs into your boyfriend’s arms, and show him a damn good time tonight. For me.”

Elphaba raises her eyebrows, perhaps because Glinda swore, and just stares at her best friend until Glinda puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to gesture towards the door. Immediately, Elphaba rises.

“Thank you,” she breathes. She’s always been quiet, but the nerves are making it worse. Glinda shakes her head, smiles, and leads her best friend out of the room.

Fiyero’s eyes widen when he sees Elphaba at the top of the stairs. She walks slowly towards him, giving him a chance to admire her frame and her eyes and her red painted lips. When she reaches him, wobbling slightly in her heels, he uses his hands to steady her shoulders.

“Hello,” Elphaba smiles, voice soft.

“I’m in love with you,” Fiyero says in response.

A painfully wide breaks out onto Elphaba’s face as she leans forward to carefully fit her lips to his.

Occasionally, it’s nice not to be needed.


End file.
